Si el amor no conoce de dinero
by 745unidas
Summary: Un hombre adinerado, casado, exitoso. Una chica pobre que vive en la calle. ¿Podrán ellos cruzar sus caminos? Advertencia: LEMON, LEMON, ETERNO LEMON xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Bueno, es mi costumbre saludar xD esta vez les traigo un fic más lemon que nunca! Aunque no es lo único en lo que se basa mi historia, por eso voy a avisarles cuando en un capítulo haya lemon. Por ahora es tranqui, este primer capítulo pueden leerlo sin problemas C:

* * *

Era una mañana no muy tranquila en la ciudad, la multitud caminaba atropellándose todo lo que se les viniera por delante. Entre la multitud caminaba el señor Richard Grayson, un hombre de veinticuatro años, exitoso empresario, por ende adinerado, casado con una modelo internacional llamada Bárbara Gordon. El pelinegro caminaba apresuradamente hacia el banco, debía llegar rápido y volver a su trabajo, caminaba con prisa imitando a la gran multitud casi sin mirar a su alrededor, ya que a causa del amontonamiento, ni siquiera había conseguido un lugar donde estacionar que quede más o menos cerca. Sonó su celular.

-¿Sí?- Dijo agitado sin dejar de caminar.

-Dicky, ¿cuándo volverás a casa? ¡Te extraño!- Dijo su mujer con una voz a la que ella misma llamaba "sexy"

-Escucha Bárbara, estoy ocupado, si no es importante no llames- Dijo terminando la llamada mientras seguía caminando. Sí que había dejado lejos el auto. A unos metros pudo divisar a una adolescente, o al menos eso parecía, sentada en el suelo, comiendo una manzana y vestida sólo con pantalones cortos, una mantita sobre los hombros y zapatillas rotas y sucias, a pesar del frío.

-_Pobre niña_- Pensó, quería detenerse pero llegaba tarde… bueno, unos segundos no le afectarían.

-Hola, ten- Le dijo a la joven tendiéndole un billete a modo de ayuda, a él no le molestaba ayudar a los demás aunque él no lo necesitara.

-Aléjate- Dijo la chica soltando la manzana y retrocediendo sin levantarse.

-Es solo una ayuda, tómalo, no seas tímida.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- Decía la chica desesperada y a los gritos. Dick levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza como señal de que no iba a hacerle daño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo un policía acercándose.

-Sólo quise darle una ayuda monetaria- Dijo Dick inocentemente, aunque un poco asustado por el hecho mientras la chica seguía llorando.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Dijo el policía dirigiéndose a la chica. Ella sólo asintió temerosa. –Lo siento- Dijo volviendo a dirigirse a Dick. –Ella ha sufrido abusos desde pequeña y les teme a los hombres cuando se le acercan demasiado.

-No hay problema. Lo siento mucho- Le dijo a la chica para luego dirigirse hasta donde iba en un principio, y ya estaba llegando tarde.

-_Pobre niña_- Seguía diciendo en su mente, estaba más compadecido de ella que embroncado por lo que acababa de pasar. Yendo a mil por hora al fin llegó, y después de más de una hora estando allí adentro casi se había olvidado de eso, después de todo veía gente en las calles casi todos los días.

-¿Señor?- Dijo una suave voz mientras salía del banco.

-¿Tú?- Dijo sorprendido al ver que quien lo llamaba era la chica que se había asustado de él. –Discúlpame, no quería asustarte, sólo quería ayudarte.

-No se preocupe, soy yo quien lo siguió para disculparse. Lo siento mucho- Dijo apenada, con la cabeza hacia abajo y sólo mirándolo de reojo. –Es que… esta vida no es nada fácil. Mi padre abusaba de mí antes de suicidarse- Dijo confesándole mientras seguía apenas mirándolo.

-Eso debió ser terrible- Dijo sin saber qué decir ante la situación. –Puedes seguir contándome si quieres, ¿te molesta si mientras hablamos caminamos?

-En lo absoluto, vamos, si no te molesta que te cuente… entonces te contaré. Tengo 18 años, mi mamá me echó de casa hace dos, tengo una hermana mayor aunque no sé nada de ella y mi hermano menor se suicidó después de mi padre, quien se suicidó en una borrachera. A veces creo que no encajo en esa familia, siento vergüenza de mí misma.

-No debes sentir vergüenza, es bueno que no seas como ellos- Dijo sonriéndole a modo de consuelo. -¿Me dejarás ayudarte ahora?- Dijo Dick volviendo a intentar darle el dinero.

-Lo siento, prefiero ganarlo aunque sea juntando porquerías y vendiéndolas- Dijo rechazándolo.

-Como desees. Escucha, aquí es mi trabajo, si quieres mañana puedes ir a mi casa, hay muchas "porquerías" que podrías vender- Le dijo sonriendo, cómplice.

-Gracias… ¡Señor!- Dijo antes de que él entrara a su trabajo. -¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Puedes decirme Dick, con confianza. ¿Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Kory- Dijo la chica sonriendo inocentemente. –Gracias por todo señor Dick. Hasta mañana.

Y habiendo dicho esto último, Dick entró a su trabajo. ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía estar en esa situación? Quizás Bárbara podría llegar a tener algún trabajo como modelo para ella, después de todo se veía una chica casi perfecta detrás de toda esa ropa vieja y rota.

Ahora sí que no había pasado desapercibida, no había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día. Nunca se había compadecido tanto de alguien. O sea, ¿quién puede aguantar tanto sufrimiento? Esa chica era demasiado fuerte.

-Llegué- Dijo desganado al llegar por fin a su casa. Ya estaba cansado de tanta rutina.

-¡Buenas tardes mi lindo!- Dijo Bárbara abrazándolo y dándole un beso de bienvenida. -¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Sabes? Conocí a una chica fantástica, ella vive en la calle pero no deja de sonreír.

-Ah, ¿qué puede tener de fantástica una sucia de esas? No importa, no está a nuestro nivel Dicky.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables así- Le dijo separándola. –Mañana vendrá a casa y quiero que la recibas como se merece.

-Claro que sí, querido, le daré mi mejor ropa sólo para ella- Decía con sarcasmo, realmente no le agradaba la idea. Bárbara era soberbia, sólo se relacionaba con quienes "estaban a su nivel".

-Sabes bien que esta casa la heredé de mis padres, así que si yo quiero que ella venga vendrá, y si no te gusta mejor queda con alguna de tus amigas y vete por ahí.

-Espero que sea una broma- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. –Me iré a dormir temprano.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde.

-Tengo reloj, no necesito que me lo digas.

-A veces no te soporto, mejor ve a dormir y ya no digas estupideces.

Ella sólo hizo una seña de "fuck you" que él no llegó a ver. Hacía sólo un año que convivían y ya se llevaban como perro y gato. Ambos sabían desde qué momento empezaron a llevarse así, aunque ninguno quería recordar tal cosa.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé xD pero es que hice un capítulo como de 15 hojas y era mucho, entonces los tuve que separar y tenía que ver dónde quedaba mejor cortarlo. Así que ya saben, si les gustó y quieren ver lemon (xD) dejen reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Y con ustedes…. Chan chan chan… un nuevo capítulo xD también pueden leerlo tranquilos, recién en el próximo incluí el lemon. Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

El día siguió tranquilo, disfrutó la calma. Cenó solo y se acostó lo más temprano que pudo, estaba ansioso por volver a verla. De algún modo su historia le parecía interesante y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Al despertar notó que su mujer no se encontraba en la cama. Bueno, no debe haber ido muy lejos. Se levantó, tomó un baño, se vistió, se peinó, desayunó y salió sin siquiera buscar a Bárbara. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan animado por ir al trabajo. Sonó su celular, sólo esperaba que no sea…

-Bárbara- Dijo atendiendo con cara de cansancio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pesada?

-Dick, ven ahora, estoy en el hospital.

-¿Qué tienes?- Dijo sin mucha preocupación, apostaba todo a que lo estaba haciendo para que "esa" no pisara su casa.

-No sé, creo que es… apendicitis- Dijo en un tono muy poco creíble.

-Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, debiste haberme despertado antes y yo llamaría al trabajo, ahora ya estoy yendo, lo siento, no puedo conducir y hablar, que te mejores, nos vemos- Y sin dejarla decir más nada cortó la llamada y apagó su celular.

Bárbara estaba petrificada, ¿sería que él se había dado cuenta de que realmente ella no tenía nada? Y aunque le hubiese creído… ¿qué iba a inventar en ese momento para zafar de la situación? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, estaba tan dedicada a hacer que se deshiciera de esa "mugrosa" que ni siquiera sus planes tenían un sentido. Se tiró en la cama boca abajo y maldijo a Dick por un par de minutos hasta que se cansó… y siguió maldiciéndolo mientras desayunaba…

Dick conocía todas sus estupideces, por lo que siguió hasta su trabajo sin ningún remordimiento. Allí estaba esperándolo una chica que sonrió al verlo llegar; lo que provocó una sonrisa en él. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía?

-Hola, Kory, ¿cómo has estado?- Dijo sonriéndole pero inesperadamente la chica lo abrazó.

-Hola, señor Dick, muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-Por favor, no me llames señor, me haces sentir viejo- Dijo bromeando.

-Está bien, ¿Dick?

-Así está mejor. Escucha, debo trabajar ahora. ¿Estarás aquí cuando salga? Conocerás mi casa.

-¡¿por dentro?!- Exclamó sorprendida la chica.

-Por donde tú quieras, pero espérame, estaré aquí en unas horas.

Y así fue, pasaron las horas y Dick sólo salió un par de veces para darle algo de comida, ya que no permitían que personas ajenas a la empresa entren. Dick se sorprendía al ver la sonrisa de la chica cada vez que salía a darle algo, tan contradictoria a la cara de terror que hizo cuando se conocieron.

-Empezamos con el pie izquierdo- Dijo Dick por lo bajo, hablando sólo, mientras iba saliendo.

-Al fin sales- Dijo la pelirroja parándose enérgicamente al verlo.

-Claro, vamos. Son un par de cuadras hasta el auto.

Caminaron hasta allí, ella se veía muy animada. Le abrió la puerta del acompañante, la ayudó a entrar y luego le cerró la puerta, después entró él al auto y se quedó pensativo por un momento. Acababa de darse cuenta que hacía tiempo que no le abría la puerta a Bárbara. Sí, definitivamente todo había cambiado mucho.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Kory mirándolo fijamente.

-No, lo siento. A veces soy un poco distraído y me pierdo en mis pensamientos. ¿Quieres un helado?- Le dijo invitándola, y de paso, cambiando de tema.

-Perdón, pero es que la gente me corre de todos los lugares cuando me ven entrar- Dijo algo triste.

-Entonces no te preocupes por eso. Vamos a casa rápido- Dijo encendiendo el motor y ya dirigiéndose a su hogar. Ella estaba nerviosa, estaba en el auto con una persona adinerada y conocería su casa. Nunca en su vida había tenido una oportunidad así.

-Llegamos- Dijo él luego de unos minutos en pleno silencio. Se bajaron del auto y entraron. Ella estaba callada por los nervios, su sonrisa se había ido para que su cara tomase una expresión de intriga.

-Tienes una gran y bonita casa- Dijo mirando todo su alrededor, pero aún sin entrar.

-Gracias, la conocerás en unos segundos- Dijo sonriendo haciendo que ella también sonría. Era muy simpática, realmente encantadora.

-Llegué- Gritó desganado para que su mujer lo escuche.

-No fuiste a verme al hospital- Dijo ella sin siquiera saludar e ignorando completamente a Kory.

-No estabas en el hospital, ya basta. Ella es Kory, y espero que te lleves bien con ella porque vendrá seguido- Le dijo sin pedirle ninguna autorización.

La sorpresa no fue para él sino para ellas. Se conocían. Y de una forma no muy agradable.

-Hola, un gusto- Dijo Kory extendiéndole la mano, pasando por alto aquella situación.

-Hablaré contigo en privado- Dijo la soberbia mujer sin responder el gesto y saliendo de la sala. Era increíble cómo una mujer casi diez años mayor a ella hiciera esas inmadureces. Y sí, Bárbara era unos años mayor que Dick.

-No le hagas caso, sólo quiere hacerse la importante- Le dijo Dick poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. –Ven, toma una ducha y te daré una bonita ropa. Luego iremos por un helado. ¿Así sí querrás?- Continuó poniendo una sonrisa que la chica no pudo ignorar.

-Está bien pero… ¿de dónde sacarás ropa?

-Bárbara es modelo, le regalan demasiada ropa que no usa. Tiene una bolsa llena de ropa sin usar que piensa tirarla, espero no te moleste que te la de.

-Para nada, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

-No digas eso, vamos, ve a ducharte antes de que se haga más tarde.

La guio hasta el baño, le indicó dónde estaba cada cosa y la dejó sola para que se bañe, buscó ropa y se la dejó en una habitación aparte.

-Disculpa- Dijo saliendo de la habitación ya vestida y peinada. Su cabello estaba lacio y brilloso. Y las prendas que había elegido eran muy acordes a la situación. Ella estaba al tanto de la moda. -¿Tienes algodón? Estas botas me quedan un poquito grandes- Dijo sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

-Claro, lo siento, es que todo lo que le dan es de su talla o número.

-No hay problema, se soluciona- Dijo colocando el algodón que el pelinegro le había dado. Ella tenía unos jeans de tiro medio con una campera de cuero corta muy moderna, en un color marrón claro igual al de las botas.

-Te ves muy linda- Dijo Dick feliz de verla tan arreglada.

-Gracias, lo estoy gracias a ti.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?- Dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ya que ella estaba sentada.

-Claro- Dijo ella levantándose con la ayuda de él. -¿No viene tu mujer?

-No, déjala. Ya se le pasará.

Y con esto volvieron a dirigirse al auto para ir hasta el centro, no quedaba demasiado lejos, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para no cansarse caminando.

-¿De quién era esa habitación en la que me cambié?- Dijo con intriga, extrañada al ver que era una habitación casi vacía.

-Esa habitación… esa habitación se suponía que sería de mi hijo

-¿Tu hijo?

-Sí, Bárbara perdió el embarazo cuando estaba de dos meses.

-Lo siento- Dijo la chica viendo que tal vez había metido la pata preguntando eso.

-No hay problema. Nunca nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma. Hubo millones de rumores que jamás fui capaz de confirmar- La chica tragó saliva mientras intentaba disimular. –Pero a veces pienso que tal vez… solo tal vez no debía tener un hijo y la vida me dio otra oportunidad. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

-¿Un hijo es un error?- Dijo todavía disimulando.

-Tal vez sí en las condiciones que se dieron las cosas, aunque tengo que admitir que me sentí muy triste cuando supe lo de la pérdida.

-Sí, debe ser feo por más que sea- Dijo intrigada. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿En qué condiciones se habían dado las cosas? No tenía la suficiente confianza como para preguntárselo. -¿Cuánto hace que estás con Bárbara?- Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Un año casados y conviviendo pero estuvimos dos de novios.

-Entiendo- Decía triste, irónicamente ella sabía cosas sobre Bárbara que él no. –Y… ¿cuánto hace que pasó esto? Digo, lo del bebé, si no te molesta contarme.

-Nos enteramos que estaba embarazada a pocos días después de que nos casamos. Lo que me pareció muy raro porque siempre me cuidé… oh, lo siento si te di mucha información- Dijo avergonzado después de notar lo que había dicho.

-No hay problema. Sí, a veces los métodos fallan- Decía mientras temblaba, no quería abrir la boca pero se sentía pésima.

-Llegamos- Dijo él deteniendo el auto frente a una gran heladería.

Se bajaron del auto, pidieron sus helados y se sentaron enfrentados. Esto era sumamente raro para Kory, estar bien vestida y peinada con un hombre adinerado y sin que la corran del lugar; aunque le fue difícil descifrarlo, se sentía feliz. Nunca se había sentido feliz y esta era la primera vez, aunque todavía había algo que la perturbaba.

-Dime, Dick, ¿qué harías si repentinamente recibes una noticia que no te gusta nada?- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Dijo él riendo.

-No, a nada, es solo… una pregunta. Es que no te conozco bien, solo estoy haciendo preguntas al azar- Dijo intentando excusarse.

-Pues… depende de lo que se trate la noticia… no sé, nunca me pasó algo así.

-Ah.- Fue la única respuesta de la chica. –Dick- Dijo de nuevo secamente.

-Dime- Respondió él poniendo atención a la pelirroja.

-Oh… lo olvidé, lo siento, soy tan despistada- De algún modo no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

-¿Todo está bien?- Dijo al notar la actitud extraña que ella estaba teniendo.

-Más que bien. Ya me voy- Dijo al terminar última su helado.

-¿Cómo que ya te vas? Volveremos a casa. ¿Dónde duermes a menudo?

-En una plaza o el cementerio- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-De eso ya no más, habrás notado que mi casa es grande, no molestas si te quedas unos días.

-Pero Dick, claro que molesto, Bárbara no quiere que yo esté ahí- Dijo algo preocupada.

-¿Qué importa Bárbara? Es mi casa y quiero que te quedes- Dijo tomándole las manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-De verdad… ¿no seré un problema?

-Para nada, no permitiré que vuelvas a la calle nunca.

Ella sonrió y volvieron al auto, dieron un paseo y volvieron a la residencia de Dick. Allí estaba Bárbara sentada en un gran sillón mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Pensé que la dejarías tirada por ahí- Le dijo Bárbara a Dick despectivamente refiriéndose a Kory.

-Se quedará unos días y no quiero escuchar otro comentario de esos- Dijo Dick enojado mientras Kory solo agachaba la cabeza, sentía bronca e impotencia.

-¿Y qué si los hago?- Decía la mujer desafiándolo. A Kory le latía cada vez más fuerte el corazón y sentía ganas de gritarle, pero se quedaba callada, después de todo estaba en su casa.

-Si lo haces allí tienes la puerta- Le dijo Dick haciendo que ambas se sorprendan.

-¿Vas a cambiarme por esa?- Dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-Si así llegase a ser, esa será tu elección. Así que acepta a Kory o ya sabes por donde salir.- Dijo con bronca. –Voy a darme un baño. Kory, si te dice una palabra de más me lo cuentas.

Kory sólo asintió antes de quedarse sola con la señora de la casa.

-¿Te conviene tratarme así?- Le dijo Kory seria, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás desafiándome?- Le respondió ella con asombro.

-No, es una pregunta. ¿Te conviene tratarme así?- Volvió a preguntar. Esto estaba intimidando a Bárbara.

-¿Hay algún problema con que te trate así, zorrita?

-Quizás no para mí, sino para ti. Gran zorra.

-¿Te atreves a decirme eso en mi propia casa?

-No deberías decirme lo que no quieres que te diga. Y te advierto, estoy en tu casa pero no soy una idiota.

-¿Me adviertes? ¿Qué puedes hacerme tú?- Dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Bárbara Gordon… no soy ninguna borrachita como tú crees- Le dijo desafiante. Bárbara no pudo emitir ninguna palabra ya que había quedado paralizada. Kory rio al notar que la tenía a su merced.

-No te atrevas- Dijo Bárbara con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Entonces será mejor que comiences a tratarme como a una persona.

Kory se sentía vencedora, no era su intención pero era satisfactorio que una mujer tan soberbia tenga que tragarse sus palabras.

-Mira niñita, si tú dices una palabra yo…

-¿Todo está bien?- Dijo Dick interrumpiendo dicha plática.

-Sí, todo está perfecto. ¿Verdad, Bárbara?- Dijo Kory sonriendo victoriosa. Aunque todavía sentía ese nudo en la garganta. Tenía que decidir si hablar y volver a quedarse en la calle, o callarse la boca y seguir con esa vida soñada.

-Sí, todo bien- Dijo Bárbara y tragó saliva.

-Eso me alegra- Dijo mirando las caras de las dos chicas.

-Bien, me voy a la cama- Dijo Bárbara levantándose.

-¿Otra vez te vas a dormir temprano?- Indagó su esposo.

-Sí, estoy cansada. Hasta mañana.- Y diciendo esto se dirigió a su habitación, no soportaba que "esa" tuviera ahora el control de su vida.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo?- Dijo Kory mirando a Dick.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Claro, si quieres podríamos cocinar juntos o sino yo misma lo haré.

-Como te sea más cómodo. Wow, hace tiempo que alguien no me cocina.

-¿Bárbara no cocina?- Dijo extrañada.

-Ella es una inútil- Dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que la chica lo escuche. –Te ayudaré a cocinar.

-Bien, empieza por aquí.

Y juntos hicieron una rica cena para ambos. Comieron y se sentaron a conversar, todavía era temprano y ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. Bárbara dormía así que tenían la casa tranquila, sólo para ellos.

-Gracias por todo, Dick- Dijo Kory mirándolo tiernamente.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme- Dijo él sonriendo. –Tenía la esperanza de que Bárbara te diera un trabajo como modelo pero es tan estúpida, lo siento.

-No digas eso, buscaré un trabajo cuanto antes.

-¿No prefieres estudiar?

-Eso costaría mucho dinero.

-Y…..

-No, ya hiciste mucho por mí, Dick- Dijo rechazando la propuesta de que él mismo pague sus estudios. –Buscaré un trabajo y me conseguiré una casa cuanto antes.

-¿No te gusta mi casa?

-Es una casa magnífica pero…

-¿Pero?

-No puedo seguir molestando aquí por mucho tiempo, te agradezco muchísimo todo pero es su casa.

-No es nuestra casa, es mi casa- Dijo excluyendo a Bárbara.

-Como sea, no debe ser muy agradable que una cualquiera venga y se meta en una casa donde solo viven dos personas y…

-No eres una cualquiera- Decía él serio, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿No es desagradable que una chica que vivía en la calle ahora esté instalada en tu casa?

-¿Desagradable? Es lo más agradable que me pasó en mucho tiempo- Decía mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a la chica.

Por algún motivo ella lo notó pero no hizo más que quedarse quieta, él seguía acercándose mientras acariciaba su cabello, y ella sólo miraba hacia abajo. Se sentía avergonzada pero no quería que ese momento termine.

-Dick- Dijo nerviosa cuando sus narices chocaron y comenzó a sentir el tibio aliento del joven.

-¿Sí?- Dijo él sin separarse.

-M… me voy a acostar- Dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Dick sin dejarlo avanzar.

-Que tengas buenas noches- Dijo él, malhumorado, para luego ir a dormir con su peor pesadilla: su esposa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad me apena mucho que haya tan pocas personas que siguen mi historia pero les agradezco de todo corazón! Me encantaría que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Gracias por todo **


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. Y en el siguiente habrá MÁS LEMON xD**

* * *

Kory abrió sus ojos debido a unos gritos. Se sentó en la cama y puso atención. Dick y Bárbara estaban discutiendo. No dejaba de recordar ese momento, se sentía culpable pero no quería destrozar un matrimonio, no más, ya lo estaba arruinando demasiado.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era una noche de verano, un fin de semana movido debido al clima que estimulaba a la juventud. Entre la juventud se encontraba Kory, aunque lamentablemente, no se encontraba disfrutando de su fin de semana sino que, como siempre, estaba sentada en el suelo, cansada de juntar porquerías, eran las 3 a.m. y ella no se podía dormir, no era nada cómodo usar un pedazo de cartón como colchón, sus dolores de espalda eran cada vez más fuertes. No se había percatado que donde se encontraba sentada era una discoteca. Pero no una discoteca cualquiera, una privada. "Aquí debe haber gente con mucho dinero" pensó ella sin darle demasiada importancia. Sintió como una puerta se abría, dentro se escuchaba música fuerte y gritos de cientos de mujeres. Iba a ser imposible pegar un ojo ahí. Se levantó y al instante se abrió otra puerta, de ahí salió una bella mujer, o al menos así lo consideraba Kory._

_-¿Señorita Bárbara?- Dijo Kory feliz, la reconocía y la admiraba._

_-¿Y tú quién eres, borrachina?- Dijo la mujer que en realidad era ella quien tenía unas copas de más. Pero enseguida detrás de ella salió un hombre. Un moreno musculoso que comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella le tocaba sensualmente la espalda._

_-No estoy borracha, señorita... ¿No está usted comprometida?- Dijo al ver dicha escena._

_-Como sea, no has visto nada. Nadie te creerá porque estás borracha. Es mi despedida de soltera y hago lo que quiero. En menos de dos meses arruinaré mi vida, cállate sucia- Dijo para luego tomar de la mano al moreno e ir así hasta un hotel que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kory no paraba de recordar tal escena. Bárbara le era infiel y ella lo sabía. No quería seguir arruinando las cosas pero tampoco podía cargar con esa culpa. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Podía deducirse fácilmente que ese hijo no era de Dick y que, probablemente, la pérdida había sido intencional. Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano y se quedó pensando. No quería causar más problemas.

-¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Bárbara entrando bruscamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Kory, sin golpear.

-Nada, solo un dolor de cabeza.

-Escúchame bien, me iré por unos días a Brasil, me surgió una oferta de trabajo muy tentadora y no quiero que te quedes en mi casa durante esos días, ¿me oíste?

-¿Piensas ser fiel al menos ahora que ya están casados?- Dijo Kory como recordándole aquella noche.

-No es asunto tuyo, zorra entrometida.

-¿Tú le eres infiel y yo soy la zorra? Vaya…

-Está bien. Puedes quedarte y usar la ropa que pensaba tirar pero no dirás ni una palabra.

-Si me quedo o no será decisión de Dick, lo siento. Igual gracias por el gesto- Decía acorralándola. Bárbara no creía que una niñita que vivía en la calle tendría más sabiduría que ella.

-Dick me llevará ahora al aeropuerto, no te robes nada mientras estamos fuera- Dijo volviendo a su manera soberbia, Kory sólo la ignoró y se levantó de la cama. Ya se sentía como en casa. Se preparó un desayuno y luego de un rato decidió tomar una ducha. No sabía cuánto tardaría Dick en volver, era sábado así que él no debía trabajar.

Entró a ducharse tranquilamente, le gustaba sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Quería despejar por un momento esas ideas. Sintió que alguien llegaba, no podía ser otra persona sino Dick.

-¡¿Kory?!- Gritó al no verla.

-¡Me estoy duchando!- Gritó desde el baño. -¡Salgo enseguida!

Dick no entendía esa sensación, de repente lo que creyó que era compasión, resultó ser atracción. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por una adolescente? Una niña seis años menor. La sensación comenzó a sentirla cuando la imaginó duchándose, sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a sentir calor y su respiración se agitó, tragó saliva y contó hasta 10 para no ir corriendo y abrir la puerta del baño. Su imaginación volaba, pasó la mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Kory… sí, estoy bien- Dijo sorprendido al no haberla visto llegar por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Qué bueno, me preocupé al verte así. Voy a cambiarme- Dijo volteando, ya que sólo estaba cubierta por una toalla blanca.

Genial, ahora tendría que luchar para no imaginarla cambiándose. Se sentía excitado de solo imaginarla. Se levantó del sillón tratando de cubrir su erección lo más disimuladamente posible, habían pasado unos minutos y Kory no salía de la habitación.

-Permiso, ¿Todo está… ¡Lo siento!- Dijo al ver que ella estaba poniéndose el corpiño.

-No hay problema, ¿me ayudas? Los corpiños de tu mujer me quedan un poco ajustados y me cuesta prenderlos, creo que soy una talla más.

-Sí, no hay problema- Dijo Dick mientras se acercaba, le temblaban las manos y rogaba para que ella no viera su erección. Cuando tocó la suave piel de la chica, su corazón se aceleró el doble. Le abrochó el corpiño y acarició su espalda.

-Qué manos tan fuertes, Dick- Dijo la pelirroja sin voltear. -¿Puedes hacerlo un poco más?- Decía en tono juguetón.

-¿Qué tal un masaje?- Dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Y luego no me pedirás nada a cambio?

-No lo sé- Dijo pasando su cara por el cuello de la chica.

-Bien, entonces deberás volver a desabrochármelo- Dijo recostándose boca abajo.

Y eso hizo, luego de desprendérselo, se puso encima de ella para masajearle la espalda. Sentía que no podía controlarse, esa mujer le quitaba toda cordura. Estaba seguro que ya no era apto llamarla "niña". Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo, la acumulación de sangre en cierta parte de su cuerpo parecía que iba a hacerlo explotar. Comenzó a transpirar, estaba fuera de control, comenzó a acariciarla cada vez más suavemente, dejando a un lado los masajes. Ella no presentaba ningún signo de resistencia por lo que siguió. Los senos de Kory eran grandes, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, cuando vio que no podía mantenerlos bajo su cuerpo sino que "desbordaban"… además se veían más firmes que los de su esposa. Continuó acariciándola cada vez más, de manera que sus dedos empezaron a rozarse con la parte de sus pechos que no podía mantener bajo su cuerpo. Ella sonreía sin oponerse y sin hacer ninguna jugada. Sabía que él la deseaba y lo estaba descubriendo.

-¿Te cansaste de hacerme masajes, Dick?- Dijo sonriendo, juguetona. Él se sorprendió y se avergonzó ante tal comentario. –No, continúa- Dijo al ver que el muchacho estaba dejando de hacer su parte.

-¿Qué?- Dijo desconcertado… y excitado.

Ella se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama sin molestarse en volver a ponerse su corpiño, por lo que quedó semidesnuda y de frente a él.

-Contigo me di cuenta que a veces es bueno no ser tan inocente- Le dijo de manera sexy, pero sexy en serio, no a lo que Bárbara le llamaba "sexy".

-Contigo me di cuenta que a veces es bueno no ser tan fiel- Dijo para luego besarla apasionadamente, ella arrugó la camisa de él con sus manos debido a la excitación.

Se deseaban, de eso ya no había dudas. Continuaron besándose con pasión, él metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Kory y comenzó a tocarla suavemente. Ella le besaba bruscamente el cuello mientras lo abrazaba, dejando alguna que otra marca roja. Le quitó la camisa mientras él seguía tocándola y acarició su pecho, volvió a besarlo pero el beso terminó enseguida, ya que Dick había decidido bajar hasta sus pechos y devorarlos. Mientras con una mano tocaba su parte íntima, con la otra tocaba el pecho libre de sus labios. Ella le arañaba suavemente la espalda por la excitación, quería más. Ambos querían más. Ella le acarició su cuerpo, sentía que él estaba tan excitado como ella, tocó su miembro por encima de la ropa y volvió a subir hasta el botón para quitárselo. Pero cuando apenas desprendió el primer botón, un mensaje se oyó en el teléfono de la casa.

-_Señor Grayson: se lo solicita ahora mismo en la oficina. Por cuestiones internas todos los gerentes y jefes deben presentarse ahora mismo en la sucursal donde usted trabaja._

Ambos suspiraron con odio.

-Lo siento- Dijo él levantándose, dejando a Kory sola y semidesnuda.

* * *

**No sabía que poner al inicio del capítulo y por eso me quedé callada xD ahora, como siempre y con mucha alegría, les agradezco que sigan mi fic y me alienten :3 tengo dos capítulos más pero espero su aprobación, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por no haberlo subido antes, es que me obsesioné con una novela de la cual solamente leí el primer libro xD así que si estoy ausente unos días ya saben por qué es!**

**PD: MÁS LEMON**

Dick condujo rápidamente hacia su trabajo, el odio que sentía le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Kory habría sido suya de no ser por ese maldito. No podía olvidar cada momento en el que tocó el cuerpo de ella. Era tan apasionada, su frescura de chica joven se mezclaba con su cuerpo ardiente. Tan distinta a su esposa. Qué difícil sería excitarse con Bárbara después de haber probado algo así. Era imposible sacársela de su mente, la imagen de Kory casi desnuda en la misma cama que él, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos que recién comenzaban. Como sea, debía sacarse urgente esa imagen de la cabeza si no quería pasar vergüenza.

Mientras tanto Kory seguía recostada, analizando lo ocurrido. Ahora lo deseaba más, ¡Qué salvaje podía llegar a ser ese hombre! Y eso que no pudo hacerle ni un cuarto de las cosas que quería que le hiciese. Había quedado sola en casa, sola y excitada, su cuerpo ardía. Nunca se había animado a acercarse a un hombre y una vez que se acercaba le provocaba esto. A pesar de los abusos sufridos, afortunadamente (si así se le puede llamar), nunca habían ido más allá de un manoseo, ya que sabía defenderse y siempre lograba escapar. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora quería que la "abusen", ahora era por decisión propia y lo que más le llamaba la atención era que se sentía atraída por un hombre casado. Era tan apasionantemente prohibido. Era una locura… hacer el amor con el esposo de una zorra que siempre la despreció además de haberle sido infiel a él era satisfactorio, en cierta manera. Quería hacerlo, estaba decidida. No sentía pena por una mujer como esas, que ni siquiera era digna de ser llamada mujer.

Tomó conciencia de que todavía estaba casi sin ropa y se vistió de inmediato.

-Dick, ¿debería decírtelo?- Dijo la chica aprovechando la soledad de la casa para reflexionar en voz alta. –Dick, debo decirte algo… tu mujer te pone los cuernos- Decía mirándose al espejo, imaginando cómo se lo diría. –No- Continuaba diciendo sola. –Dick, tal vez no me creas pero vi a Bárbara entrar a un hotel con un moreno muy sexy… tampoco- Seguía mientras se agarraba la cabeza. –Como sea que te lo diga no vas a creerme- Decía, triste. Acababa de darse cuenta de que debería haberle dicho tal cosa cuando todavía no había pasado nada entre ellos, ahora cualquiera pensaría que lo diría para quedarse con él y Bárbara se pondría en el papel de víctima, haciendo que todos le creyeran a ella. –Claro, porque Bárbara es la bonita mujer ejemplar y Kory es la borracha- Seguía hablando sola, cada vez estaba dándole más bronca de sólo imaginar cómo serían las cosas. No importaba cómo, pero debía decírselo cuanto antes.

-El día pasó rápido- Dijo recostándose y mirando el reloj que marcaba las cuatro. –No almorcé- Dijo de nuevo hablando sola al sentir que su estómago hacía un ruido que ensordecería hasta a un dinosaurio.

Se levantó aún con una mezcla de pensamientos, preparó unas albóndigas y "almorzó", aunque a esa hora ya no se sabía si era almuerzo, merienda o cena. Sus pensamientos la ahogaban, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió comer demasiado. Lavó los platos y le dejó las sobras a Dick, parecía que su cabeza iba a estallarle, tomó una aspirina y se recostó.

-Te prometo que el lunes buscaré un trabajo y me iré pronto, Dick- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por Dick no eran sólo esas ganas incontrolables de hacerlo suyo. A lo largo del día sus pensamientos la habían agobiado. ¿Por qué se imaginaba una perfecta vida junto a él? Debería conformarse con algún que otro día de sexo. No es que no lo quisiera, pero sabía que quería algo más que eso. ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso y complicado? Que un hombre casado la recogiera de la calle, la llevase a vivir con él y quiera tener relaciones sexuales con ella ¿no debería ser lo suficientemente alentador?... no, no lo era. Y lo que más impotencia le causaba era que su mujer no le daba el valor que merecía. Él también estuvo a punto de serle infiel, sí, pero lo sentía distinto.

-Llegué- Sintió que decía una voz, luego de un par de horas después de haberse acostado y quedarse pensando… y pensando. Se hizo la dormida para no tener que enfrentarlo, sabía que era una cobarde. En cuanto lo sedujo no pensó en el después, iban a ser unos cuantos días solos en casa y en el primero ya estuvieron a punto de cometer una locura.

-¿Kory?- Decía él mientras la buscaba. Gritó su nombre unas tres veces hasta que entró donde ella estaba, le acarició la mejilla y le secó los ojos, que estaban húmedos. Suspiró y salió de ahí.

Kory comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo vio salir. Que caricia tan cálida, ¿por qué no podría disfrutarlas todos los días de su vida? Sentía que se estaba apresurando, pero lo que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte. Por fin, después de un rato se durmió llorando, habían pasado más de treinta minutos y ella seguía así, su almohada comenzaba a molestarle debido a la humedad, pero se cansó de llorar y se durmió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Buenos días- Dijo la chica la siguiente mañana de domingo, entrando a la cocina mientras lo veía preparar el desayuno en jeans, descalzo y sin camisa.

-Buenos días, Kory, ¿tienes hambre?- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No mucho, pero no rechazaré lo que hiciste para mí- Dijo forzando una sonrisa para disimular sus sentimientos.

-Eso me alegra, porque lo hice especialmente para ti- Dijo depositando un plato delante de la chica.

-Dick- Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Error mío.

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

-Supongo- Dijo él poniéndose serio mientras se sentaba de frente a Kory. –Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Ella negaba con la cabeza quien sabe qué, pero sí que le ponía atención. No podía decirle en ese instante que Bárbara le era infiel, de ese modo él sólo se acostaría con ella para vengarse de la infidelidad de su esposa y no es lo que ella buscaba. Quería que él quisiese hacerlo por él mismo, no por ninguna venganza.

-¿Te dejarías llevar de nuevo?- Dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo, no lo decía sensualmente sino triste.

Él esbozó una sonrisa apenas sonora.

-Sería mejor que no- Dijo para luego morderse el labio, sabía que en el fondo quería terminar lo empezado.

-¿Por qué?- Decía ella secamente sin mirar los ojos de ese hombre que tan loca la ponía.

-Porque… yo soy casado, y porque tienes apenas 18 años.

-¿Y qué? Además… ya soy mayor de edad. Esa mujer no te merece. ¿La amas?- Dijo levantando la mirada y observando la expresión de Dick, lo había sorprendido y de eso estaba segura.

Él la observaba sin decir una palabra, ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-¿Qué tal está el desayuno?- Dijo él queriendo desviar el tema.

-¿La amas?- Repitió ella sin darse por vencida.

-¿Sabes? Esas cosas son… de la pareja, no debería estar diciéndole a terceros si amo o no a mi esposa.

-¿Un hombre que ama a su esposa no lo gritaría con orgullo?- Dijo dejándolo de nuevo sin palabras.

-Kory…

-Admítelo, no la amas.

-Kory, no necesito que me digas lo que siento… por favor, ¿estás intentando confundirme o algo?

-No, estoy intentando hacerte ver la realidad y que ya no te mientas.- Le decía calmada.

Él suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacerme sentir así?- Dijo resignado.

-¿Así cómo?- Dijo ella mientras desayunaba.

-Ay… no es nada- Dijo empezando a desayunar él también.

Desayunaron en silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso, casi no cruzaron miradas. Sonó el teléfono de la casa, en este momento no se sabía si era una interrupción o una salvación.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Dick levantándose de la silla, apenas había podido terminar de desayunar.

-Dicky, querido mío regresaré pronto, estoy muy resfriada- Decía Bárbara del otro lado del teléfono, hablaba tan fuerte que Kory podía escucharla.

-Es sólo un resfriado, disfruta tu estadía- Decía él intentando convencerla de que no vuelva tan pronto.

-¿No quieres que vuelva? ¿La zorrita todavía está ahí?

-No, la zorrita está en Brasil "trabajando" y puede quedarse ahí si lo desea- Dijo enojado y luego le colgó, odiaba que se refiriera así a Kory.

-¿Está todo bien?- Dijo Kory juntando los platos que habían quedado sucios.

-No quiero que vuelva. No quiero estar con ella- Dijo por fin sincerándose, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Kory se acercó a él sin decir nada, se sentó junto a él, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él no se resistió en lo absoluto, por el contrario, movió sus labios y su lengua para que el beso sea mutuo, la tomó por la cintura y se mantuvieron así unos cuantos minutos. A medida que los minutos pasaban, el beso se iba haciendo más apasionado; las caricias eran intensas y sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados; sus corazones latían rápido y respiraban agitadamente. Dick le acarició la espalda por debajo de la ropa, sentir esa piel lo volvía loco. ¿Pero cómo es que esta mujer lo había atrapado tanto en sólo unos días? Eso es lo que menos importaba, quería hacerla suya AHORA.

La tomó de sus nalgas y la levantó, ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras seguían besándose. Él la sentó sobre la mesa y le quitó la remera. Para su sorpresa, ella no llevaba corpiño puesto y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Se excitó más al ver eso y comenzó a besarle sus pechos mientras ella le arañaba suavemente la espalda, tal como el día anterior cuando no pudieron terminar lo empezado. Se alejó de ella para quitarle los shorts del pijama, Dick pudo observar que la ropa interior de la chica estaba húmeda, eso lo hizo volverse loco, más de lo que estaba; se desprendió el botón de sus pantalones y los dejó caer, quedando sólo en bóxer y dejando casi al descubierto una gran erección.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente mientras volvía a besarlo, haciendo que sus partes se toquen por encima de la tela, aun así era más que excitante esa sensación. Ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos en la boca del otro, sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus manos eran traviesas.

Kory se bajó de la mesa para tomar nuevamente la iniciativa, quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro. Le bajó su bóxer mientras le besaba el cuello y fue bajando de a poco besando todo su cuerpo. Él se limitaba a disfrutar el momento y acariciaba el lacio cabello de la chica bruscamente por tanto placer. Después de unos momentos ella volvió a subir, volviendo a besar su abdomen, luego su pecho y su cuello otra vez, dejando de nuevo una gran marca roja, casi bordó. Él volvió a sentarla sobre la mesa y le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba. Ahora le tocaba hacer su parte. Saboreó lentamente la intimidad de Kory, ella se recostó sobre la mesa disfrutando como nunca antes, gimió de placer unas cuantas veces. Cuando Dick vio que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, aunque realmente él había tragado bastante, dejó de besarla para pasar a algo más. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella, no parecía como que ella ya había tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y continuó. La penetró lentamente, nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo, en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba que había otra mujer en su vida. Kory gemía de placer disimulando el dolor, pero se movía a la par de él y gozaba, era la mejor sensación que había sentido jamás, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo excitarla. Después de unos minutos volvió a cargarla trasladándola a la cama, allí sería más cómodo para ambos. Pasó poco más de una hora y ambos habían llegado al orgasmo.

-¿Sangre?- Dijo Dick observando su miembro al retirarlo del cuerpo de la chica. –No me digas que estabas…

-No, nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se notaba a kilómetros que ella no mentía.

-¿Quieres decir que fui tu primera vez? ¿Pero tú no…?

-Sí fuiste mi primera vez, y sí fui abusada pero nunca llegaron a penetrarme.

-Ah- Dijo el mirando el techo, no sabía que decir.

-Tomaré un baño, estoy algo sudada- Dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

Él simplemente se quedó pensando, había sido la primera vez y no había tenido piedad con ella. Era una mujer salvaje y apasionada. Quería hacerla suya millones de veces más, quería ser el único para ella. Pero sólo había un problema, aunque era más grande que lo que cualquiera se imaginaría. ¿Qué haría ahora con su esposa Bárbara?

**Ah, y de nuevo agradezco a todos sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien :3 espero que también les haya gustado este capítulo. Me voy a dedicar un poco más a este fic y menos a leer la novela xD gracias a todos :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, en este no hay lemon por distintas razones :C ok, porque se me borró el capítulo y cuando lo tuve que volver a escribir no me acordaba donde iba T-T espero que igual les guste.**

* * *

— ¡Dicky, querido! —Dijo un día Bárbara animadamente ingresando por la puerta principal.

—Está trabajando, ¿Te olvidas que es martes? Él trabaja. —Dijo Kory sin mirarla mientras se arreglaba sus uñas sentada en un cómodo sillón.

— ¿Todavía tú aquí?

—Así es, y tal vez me quede por un tiempo. —Dijo en tono de desafío.

—Eso lo veremos, pequeña arrastrada. Llamaré a mi Dick para que vuelva ahora.

—No llevó su celular. Voy a salir.

Kory se puso el equipo deportivo que Dick le había regalado, tomó el celular de él junto con sus auriculares y salió a distraerse. O, a distraerse era una forma de decir. A pesar de que la música resonaba en sus oídos no era capaz de escuchar nada. Se dirigió al trabajo de Dick, se quitó los auriculares y golpeó la puerta, buscando una excusa para verlo.

— ¿Quién es usted y a quién busca? —Dice un hombre gordo y no muy simpático al verla.

— Soy Kory Anders, señor. Busco al señor Richard Grayson, olvidó su celular y vengo a traérselo. — _¡Buena mentira, Kory!, _vitoreaba en su interior.

—Puede pasar, espérelo en la sala y él saldrá de su oficina para atenderla.

—Gracias.

Kory se sentó y esperó no más de cinco minutos hasta que lo vio llegar donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te había dicho que no traería mi celular hoy. —Decía él un poco desconcertado.

—Lo del celular fue una excusa, Bárbara volvió y… nada, quería comunicártelo.

— ¿Cómo que volvió? Tenía que volver recién dentro de una semana o diez días más por lo menos.

—Sí, pero parece que quiso sorprendernos… y lo hizo.

—Escucha, hazme un enorme favor, dile que me tengo que quedar hasta tarde y que dormiré en un hotel esta noche. Definitivamente no quiero sexo con ella, no, por nada del mundo. Por favor, ¿podrías decirle eso?

—Claro. —Decía Kory entre divertida y desconcertada.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana entonces. —Y diciendo esto le dio un pequeño y disimulado beso en la comisura izquierda de su boca para luego retirarse, lo que dejó a Kory sonriendo como tonta durante unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Ya cumplió con su deber, señorita? —Dijo el gordo antipático apareciendo de la nada y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, gracias. Hasta luego.

Una vez que salió volvió a colocarse los auriculares sin que se den cuenta que realmente no le había entregado el celular a su dueño. Escuchó las canciones que a Dick le gustaban.

_Música clásica… wow. _Pensó al escuchar unas cuantas canciones seguidas de Beethoven, Mozart y unos cuantos más que no sabía distinguir quiénes eran. Caminó un par de horas alejando de la vida sus pensamientos más oscuros y se dedicó a pensar en su entrevista de trabajo. Mañana debería presentarse a su entrevista y estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque tranquila. Una mezcla total de emociones, últimamente venía sintiendo esa mezcla bastante seguido.

Llegando casi el atardecer decidió volver, había sido un hermoso día para caminar pero ya era hora de volver a casa… con esa… y sin Dick. _Qué situación más incómoda_.

Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Bárbara en el patio, ¿pero con quién se suponía que estaba hablando?

— ¿Qué dices, tontito? Siempre te escogeré a ti, eres mejor que mi "amado" esposo… claro que me gustó, y el tonto de mi marido que se creyó la mentira de que debía estar allí tanto tiempo… volveremos a vernos, le diré que tengo que ir al Caribe o alguna otra mentira la próxima vez… También extraño eso, nos vemos.

Esas fueron las palabras que Kory escuchó en silencio y de a poco fue acercándose a ella.

— ¡Hola, Bárbara! —Dijo gritando sonriente para hacerle notar que estaba escuchando, aunque por dentro sentía una gran ira.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!

—Qué bonito vocabulario, chica modelo. ¿Y cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vivo aquí!

—Sal de mi vista ahora.

—Hasta luego. ¡Ah! Dick dijo que tenía un poquito de trabajo extra y dormiría en un hotel esta noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo encontré mientras caminaba. —Dijo Kory burlándose de ella.

— ¿Fuiste a su trabajo? Eres más puta de lo que pensé.

— ¿Viajaste sólo para ver a tu amante y luego burlarte de tu esposo? Eres más puta de lo que… no, la verdad, ya sabía lo puta que eras. ¡Paz! —Dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba a la casa, luego se dio una ducha, cenó y se acostó a dormir, mientras que a todo esto Bárbara no había siquiera entrado a la casa.

— ¡Buenos días querido mío, te extrañé mucho! —Exclamó Bárbara corriendo a abrazar a Dick que apenas llegaba de su trabajo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

—Lo siento, estoy resfriado, no quiero contagiarte. —Dijo él fingiendo la voz y apartándose para no tener que compartir ni siquiera un beso con ella.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Dijo Bárbara cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz mientras acercaba su mano a una de las marcas rojas que Kory le había dejado en uno de sus últimos encuentros íntimos.

—Lo quemé sin querer. —Se defendió Kory, cubriéndolo y cubriéndose siendo que estaba en la misma habitación.

—No parece una quemadura. Digo, ¿Cómo llegó una quemadura a su cuello?

—Lo es, Bárbara. Fue cuando estaba cocinando.

—Okey… quedamos así entonces. ¿Y qué dices, Dicky? ¿Vamos a la cama? —Decía ella, juguetona.

—No, me siento muy mal. Quiero dormir. Solo.

— ¿Esa mocosa ha cambiado de nuevo tu forma de ser? ¡Desde que esa mini puta ha llegado no me has siquiera tocado!

— ¿Será porque apenas llegué te fuiste a "trabajar" y apenas vuelves? —Dice Kory, intentando reprimir la rabia. —Ya me voy y se tocan tanto cuanto quieran.

— ¡No! —Grita Dick tomándola del brazo y olvidándose de fingir su voz.

—Así que resfriado, ¿eh?

—Lo que sea, Bárbara, estás insoportable, odio que te dirijas así a Kory y te lo he dicho. Vete de mi casa ahora.

— ¿Qué?

Sí era verdad que Dick se lo había advertido, pero ella no se esperaba que realmente fuera a echarla por defender a Kory.

— ¿Estás echándome? —Decía empezando a sollozar, victimizándose.

—No digas que no te avisé, vete de mi casa ahora.

— ¡No es tu casa, es nuestra casa! ¡Porque tú eres mi esposo y me perteneces a mí! Esa puta no ha hecho más que traernos problemas, trae sus mentiras y estupideces y tú le sigues la corriente, estoy cansada, estoy dolida. —Decía llorando falsamente.

—Estoy en tu casa pero eso no te da derecho de referirte así a mí. Me odias sólo porque te vi mientras engañabas a tu marido, si fueses más inteligente al menos hubieses buscado mi amistad por conveniencia. —Dijo Kory defendiéndose, en una mezcla de odio y tristeza. —Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, Dick, espero que no me odies. —Decía ella empezando a llorar, pero eran lágrimas sinceras de tristeza, de desahogo.

— ¿Qué dices? Ahora estás ensuciándome para quedarte con mi esposo, ¡puta! —Decía Bárbara llorando muy ruidosamente mientras que Kory se acurrucaba en los brazos de Dick, llorando sinceramente pero sin sonido.

—Kory, tranquila, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti decírmelo, pero gracias. No te preocupes, no te odio. —Le dijo Dick tranquilizándola, ignorando las palabras de su soberbia mujer.

— ¡Dick! ¡¿Tú le crees a esta estúpida?! ¡De seguro está drogada!

— ¡Basta, Bárbara, vete ahora!

— ¡No me iré! ¡Y tú, estúpida putita suelta a mi marido ahora! —Dijo acercándose a ellos como para golpear a Kory.

— ¡Basta, Bárbara! Soy yo quien la está abrazando. —Dijo él apretándola aún más mientras las lágrimas de la joven chica seguían cayendo silenciosas.

—Vete. —Repitió él calmadamente.

—No voy a irme, ¡No voy a irme! —Empezó a gritar, desesperada— ¡No puedes echarme porque estoy embarazada!

Ante esto, tanto Kory como Dick se quedaron paralizados.

— ¿Tendrás un hijo brasilero? —Dijo Kory aún entre lágrimas sin abandonar los brazos de Dick.

— ¿Lo ves, Dick? Esta puta quiere seguir destruyendo nuestro matrimonio, nuestra familia.

—Yo tengo dudas de que sea nuestra familia, tengo dudas de que sea mi hijo. —Dice él muy serio, sin perder la calma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que sería capaz de engañarte?

—Sé que lo hiciste. Pero tranquila, ahora los análisis de ADN pueden realizarse aún antes de que el bebé nazca.

—No puedo creer que digas esto, no pienso hacerme ninguna prueba.

—Te harás todo lo que sea necesario.

— ¡No! —Seguía llorando a gritos. — ¡Te ocuparás de tu hijo!

—Lo haré si realmente es mi hijo, mañana por la mañana haremos todo lo necesario.

— ¡No, no pienso hacer nada! —Seguía gritando desesperada.

Mientras ella seguía gritando desesperada, Dick se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a su trabajo comunicando que al día siguiente faltaría por motivos personales, además de sacar los turnos necesarios a todo lo que debían.

—Escucha, te harás todo, todo lo que sea necesario ¿Me oyes? Tengo contactos que no te agradaría conocer, vas a hacerte esos estudios si no quieres que tu vida se resuma en sólo veintisiete años. —Dijo Kory, amenazante, ya habiendo dejado de llorar.

Ella sólo se quedó callada, pero por su cara podría asegurarse que estaba aterrada.

—Bien, Bárbara, mañana a primera hora iremos. Voy a ir para asegurarme de lo que te digan.

Bárbara sólo asintió sin borrar su cara de terror. Todos estaban con un humor distinto y el ambiente volvía a sentirse pesado. Mañana sería un día clave. Kory asistiría a su tan esperada entrevista de trabajo y Dick sabría si ese niño que su esposa estaba esperando, era realmente su hijo.

* * *

**Por supuesto: gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que me dejen unos cuantos más :3 pido perdón por la tardanza y bueno, ustedes dirán si quieren continuación. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Dick va ingresando junto con Bárbara al consultorio del doctor, el mismo que en pocos minutos les revelaría la verdad.

—Buenos días. —Dice Dick estrechando la mano del doctor Welch, quien cordialmente los invita a sentarse mientras Bárbara no es capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

—Aquí dice que usted está pasando por un embarazo, señora Grayson. —Comenta Welch a Bárbara rompiendo el silencio después de estar revisando sus cosas.

—Sí.

—Bien, a la camilla. Te haremos una ecografía y luego un par más de estudios, pero esos serán dentro de estas dos semanas. ¿De cuánto estimas que estás?

—Unos dos meses.

—Bien.

El doctor Welch comienza a hacer su trabajo mientras Bárbara transpira de nervios y Dick mira todo muy serio y callado.

—Señora Grayson… —Dice el doctor haciendo una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Qué.

— ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales?

—Un mes, aproximadamente.

—Señor Grayson, ¿Puede retirarse un momento? Necesito hablar con su esposa. —Dice el doctor, nervioso tal vez.

—Prefiero escuchar todo lo que tenga para decir, no perdí un día de trabajo para quedarme afuera.

—Bien… —Dice Welch volviendo a su conversación con Bárbara. —El feto no tiene más de diez días, me sorprende que un test casero de embarazo haya dado positivo, ya que éstos predicen un embarazo de al menos catorce días. Además, —Continúa mirando nerviosamente a ambos— usted ha practicado un aborto anteriormente hace no mucho tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

—Un aborto natural. —Se defiende Bárbara mientras Dick sigue sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Está segura, señora? —Bárbara suspira.

—Sí.

—Entonces deberíamos tener especial cuidado con este bebé. Aunque sigue sorprendiéndome que un test casero pueda haberle dado positivo.

—Ah. —Dice Bárbara, sin decir nada más que monosílabos.

—Es muy rara su situación, señora Grayson, ¿Puede explicarme cómo fue la pérdida de su anterior embarazo? Por lo que veo, es muy similar a un aborto provocado.

Y tras una explicación muy poco creíble, el doctor Welch receta a Bárbara unos cuantos suplementos de hierro entre otras cosas y ambos salen del consultorio saludando al doctor. Dick lleva una imperceptible sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

— ¡Querida, qué alegría! —Dice él extendiéndole falsamente los brazos a Bárbara.

— ¿Le has pagado a este tipo o qué?

—No suelo jugar sucio, señorita Gordon. —Dice riendo victorioso mientras resalta esa última frase.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a dejarme? ¿Y dejarme criar sola nuestro hijo?

— ¡No, querida, estás muy equivocada! Voy a dejarte y dejarte criar sola tu hijo.

— ¿Me crees capaz de engañarte?

—Te creo capaz y sé que lo hiciste, ya lo dijo Kory y ahora también el doctor. Lo siento, nena. Hasta aquí llegamos.

—Todo por esa mugrosa. —Dice Bárbara empezando a lloriquear. —De no haber sido por esa ahora estaríamos tan bien.

—No la metas a ella, cuando me engañaste no pensaste en eso.

— ¡Tú también me engañaste!

—Sí, no lo discuto, señorita Gordon. —Vuelve a decir sonriendo burlón.

— ¿Sabes que me tendrás que dar la mitad de todo, verdad? —Dice secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No me importa, quédate con mi casa y con mi auto, pero déjame tranquilo. Puedes haberme engañado con más de cincuenta tipos, pero querer hacerme responsable de un hijo que ni siquiera tú sabes de quién es ya me parece demasiado. —Su voz comienza a tomar un tono más alto.

…

— ¡Lo conseguí! —Dice Kory muy animada corriendo a los brazos de Dick al verlo entrar a casa.

— ¡Felicitaciones, pequeña! —Dice él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y haciéndola girar.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Le pregunta cuando Dick la baja, al ver entrar a Bárbara llorando.

—Más que bien para nosotros.

Dick le dedica una sonrisa a la que Kory responde no muy segura.

—Mañana iré a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para el divorcio, Bárbara. Como te dije, puedes quedarte con todo, así habrá menos problemas y el divorcio será antes. —Dice él poniéndose serio, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de su ex-mujer.

—Dick, ¿estás seguro que quieres esto? —Pregunta Kory observando todavía a Bárbara llorando.

—Sí, hablaremos luego, ¿Sí?

—Sí.

— ¿Cenaremos juntos esta noche?

—Sí.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí. —Dice ella después de dudar por un momento.

—Bien… —Responde él, no muy convencido. —Yo debo hacer algunas cosas ahora, nos vemos a las siete en el restaurante que está frente a la costa, se llama Arzak, ¿Sabes cuál es?

—Sí.

— Okey, te veo en unas horas, espero que ya no estés tan callada para entonces. —Y antes de salir le da un pequeño beso en la comisura derecha de la boca, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Bárbara…

Bárbara seguía llorando, esta vez escondida tras la barra en el comedor.

—Bárbara… —Insistía Kory.

— ¡Bárbara!

Y al no escuchar respuesta entró en la habitación de Dick, donde prácticamente era ya también su habitación. Cerró con llave y se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa para la noche, irían a un restaurante de lujo y no sabía qué ropa era adecuada para la situación. Mientras seguía revolviendo el guardarropa encontró lo que tanto quería. Un bonito vestido violeta, largo y abierto al costado, lo que le dejaría al descubierto una pierna; también encontró unas sandalias plateadas que entonarían perfecto con las costuras del vestido. Se probó la ropa y le quedaba tal como se esperaba: perfecta. Se dirigió al ropero para ordenar el desastre que había causado y encontró algo más, ¿un álbum de fotos?... Vaya, no cualquier álbum de fotos. En él había cientos de fotos de Dick y Bárbara, Dick con un elegante traje negro y Bárbara con un despampanante vestido blanco.

—Blanco… pureza… puta mentirosa. Se veían tan felices… Dick se veía tan feliz.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer en su bello rostro, dejando algunas gotas sobre las fotos. Le causaba dolor pero no podía dejar de mirarlas. Al final había una de ellos dos dándose un beso, y abajo una escritura… "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe… —Repetía ella entre lágrimas, observando que realmente Dick le había entregado su vida a esa mujer que jugó con sus sentimientos.

Cerró el álbum, lo dejó sobre la cama y se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared mientras intentaba inútilmente secarse su cara, ya que nuevas lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¿Realmente he acabado con tu vida, Dick? —Decía volviendo a mirar una de las tantas fotos del álbum. — ¿Era esa tu felicidad y yo la arruiné? Sólo… no podía permitir que esa puta que tenías… tienes como mujer continuara lastimándote, tú no te mereces eso, Dick. —Continuaba mientras apoyaba el álbum en su pecho y seguía llorando. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de dejar de llorar para las siete. A este paso creía que estaría llorando toda la noche… y unas cuantas noches más, ininterrumpidamente.

— ¿Vas a ver a Dick? —Pregunta Bárbara todavía llorando, al ver a Kory salir muy bien maquillada y peinada con su vestido violeta, sus sandalias plateadas y un bolso Louis Vuitton. ¿Ha estado llorando cinco horas seguidas?

—Sí.

Se hizo un silencio, ambas esperaban alguna palabra más de la otra hasta que llegó de parte de Kory.

—Bien, hasta luego.

—Kory, estás hermosa. —Exclama Dick, maravillado al verla llegar.

—Gracias. —Dice ella secamente, con una sonrisa que no le llega a la mirada.

—Te repito la pregunta, ¿Todo está bien? —Dice él mientras lleva hacia atrás lentamente la silla para que ella se siente.

—Dick… no, no está todo bien. —Dice intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir las lágrimas, pero realmente no quería hacer un espectáculo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dice dulcemente mientras le toma las manos.

— ¿La amas?

—Creo ya haberte respondido eso. No.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dejar de amarla?

—Sus actitudes, nuestras constantes peleas, su forma de insultarme, que mirase descaradamente otros tipos en mi presencia… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella?

—No sé, por nada.

—Estás rara.

— ¿Aquí la amabas? —Dice sacando de su bolso el álbum con el que toda la tarde había estado sufriendo toda la tarde.

—Supongo. —Dice con una media sonrisa forzada. —Pero vinimos a hablar de ti, de nosotros… de nosotros dos.

—Dick no sé si pueda… quiero decir… todo esto que pasó y está pasando…

—No te preocupes por nada, esta tarde hice todo lo que debía, en tres meses seré un hombre divorciado y estaré completamente libre para estar con quien quiera. Y créeme, tú eres ese "con quien quiera".

—Ay, Dick… —Dice por fin emitiendo media sonrisa esta vez real, mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? —Interrumpe el mozo, muy elegantemente vestido con un gran papel y una pluma en la mano, todo muy al estilo antiguo y muy, muy elegante.

—Almejas como primer plato y langosta termidor como plato principal. Para beber el mejor de sus vinos, por favor.

—Todo esto es muy caro.

—No te preocupes, lo mejor para ti.

El hombre elegantemente vestido vuelve y destapa el vino igual de elegante que él, llena nuestras copas y se retira silenciosamente.

—Por la nueva secretaria. —Dice levantando la copa con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa de esas que derretirían a cualquiera.

—Oye, tampoco es una gran hazaña. —Dice ella riendo para luego darle un sorbo al vino que tiene en sus manos. —Es delicioso.

—Lo es. No mereces nada menos que esto.

—Tal vez merezca lo peor por destruir así un matrimonio… una familia.

— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no has destruido nada? Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaría haciendo el papel de padre con un niño que quién sabe de quién es hijo. Sólo me hiciste ver la realidad… Sólo me hiciste ver el mundo de otra forma.

—Dick…

—No digas nada. Te quiero, Kory.

—Dick… —Dice esta vez más sorprendida.

—Te quiero, todo esto lo hago por ti. Nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti. Es algo tan fuerte, bonito y difícil de explicar. Pero puedo resumirlo, Kory, te quiero.

Kory empezó a derramar lágrimas muy silenciosamente, los acontecimientos del día repercutían justo ahora, en un momento tan sensible.

—Dick… Yo también te quiero… mucho. Perdona, no quiero hacer un espectáculo pero simplemente… estoy feliz, creo.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Kory, lo mereces más que nadie. —Le da un beso en los nudillos y le suelta la mano para que sitúen la cena sobre la mesa.

—Mi mejor amigo, Víctor, es un tipo extraordinario, ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te lo había contado, pero tiene tanto dinero que me regaló una casa en la playa para mi cumpleaños veintidós. La casa está a su nombre, podemos vivir ahí hasta que reúna el dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva casa para los dos.

— ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Todo esto es real? ¿No tienes miedo? Ya sabes, nos conocemos hace tan poco.

—Y poco fue suficiente para quererte, Kory. Sí, quiero vivir contigo.

— ¡Salud! —Dice ella alzando nuevamente su copa y chocándola contra la de él.

—Esta será nuestra nueva casa. —Dice él encendiendo las luces de la casa de playa invitándola a pasar.

—Dick, es estupenda….

—La señora Rodríguez viene cada semana a hacer el aseo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Wow… —Decía ella casi ignorando sus palabras por lo impresionada que estaba. No era demasiado grande, pero tan moderna y confortable que daba gusto estar allí.

—Nos mudaremos aquí en unos días, así que me gustaría que mañana cuando volvamos ya vayas preparando tus cosas.

— ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

—No conduje casi ciento cincuenta kilómetros sólo para mostrártela, realmente.

—Eres un tramposo.

—Sí, lo soy. —Dice él acercándose y besándole suavemente los labios. Ella lo tomó de la cara para hacer el beso más profundo.

— _¡Cuánto quiero a este hombre! _—Era lo único que ella podía pensar en este momento. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca ajena con pasión y deseo, sus manos traviesas vagaban por el cuerpo del otro dejando en claro la excitación que ambos sentían.

Las manos de Kory bajaban lentamente hasta sentir el gran bulto duro en los pantalones de Dick, volvió a subir unos centímetros para desprenderle los botones y bajar lentamente sus pantalones. Se agachó para sacarle los zapatos y dejar desnudos los pies de su amado, le quitó los pantalones dejándolo solo con su camisa y su ropa interior. Mientras, Dick recorría lentamente hacia arriba la pierna descubierta de Kory, era tan lento que parecía hacerla agonizar. Siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a tocar sus muslos por debajo del vestido, con la otra mano inició un recorrido similar pero desde arriba hacia abajo, tocando cada centímetro de la espalda de ella, bajó el cierre del vestido y la invitó a pararse para que el vestido quedara hecho sólo un trozo de tela en sus pies. La tomó en brazos haciéndola salir del vestido y la tumbó sobre la cama, le quitó las sandalias y ahora ambos estaban casi a mano.

Kory lo miró, maliciosa, comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente mientras muy despacio iba desabotonando la camisa de Dick. Luego, se la quitó por sus hombros y dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esta noche te veías estupendo con esa ropa, pero sin ella te ves mejor.

—Lo mismo digo de ti.

Ambos volvieron a besarse cada vez con más pasión, la lujuria se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y muy explícitamente lo hacían notar. Las manos de Kory recorrían todas las partes del cuerpo de Dick, sus músculos tan trabajados lo hacían más atractivo de lo que naturalmente ya era. Mientras que Dick disfrutaba del tacto al sentir el perfecto cuerpo de la chica.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de besos y toqueteos, Dick se dispuso a desnudar completamente a Kory, ella ya no sentía vergüenza ante él como las primeras dos o tres veces y estaba incluso más conforme con ella misma desde esa primera demostración de… ¿de qué? ¿de atracción?

Él besó sus pechos al instante después de haberla desnudado, lentamente lamía, mordía y tiraba de un pezón, luego del otro, mientras con su mano derecha bajaba lentamente hasta la zona más íntima de la chica. Introdujo un dedo, lo que la hizo gemir fuertemente y tocó de nuevo muy lentamente.

—Estás más que preparada. —Dijo hablando sobre los pechos de ella, al sentir la humedad.

—Pero tal vez tú no lo estás. —Expresó ella apartándolo y deshaciéndose rápidamente de la ropa interior de Dick, luego le besó el abdomen bajando por una zona peligrosa. Tomó con la mano la gran erección y se la llevó a la boca, saboreó cada centímetro jugueteando con su lengua.

—Oh, Kory, vas a matarme. —Decía él, jadeando, muy entusiasmado por el momento. —Kory, para, ya para por favor o voy a…

Pero antes de que termine la frase ella ya lo había soltado.

—Veo que ahora tú también estás preparado. —Su sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que se mordía el labio era algo más que excitante para él.

—Esta vez tú vas arriba.

—Sus deseos son órdenes. —Dijo ella para luego empujarlo sobre la cama y posarse sobre él, hasta que en medio de un beso sintió cómo con una rápida embestida él entraba en ella, se sentía tan bien.

—Comienza despacio.

—Sí. —Y bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas hizo volver a tierra a la chica.

—Ahora sí, por favor, más rápido. —Dijo una vez habiéndose acostumbrado a la sensación.

— ¿Segura? —Decía a propósito, retrasando el momento.

—Por favor.

Y de a poco subió el ritmo y la fuerza, para en poco tiempo sentir las uñas clavadas en su espalda en señal de que había llegado al orgasmo. Siguió un momento para prolongarlo hasta que a él también le llegó. Ella se levantó suavemente para evitar seguir con la penetración y se acurrucó sobre su pecho, a la vez que él acariciaba dulcemente su pelo.

—Dick…

—Dime.

—Me equivoqué.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo no te quiero.

— ¿No me quieres? —Una pizca de decepción se oía en su voz.

—Dick… —Dijo tratando nuevamente de contener las lágrimas.

—Qué.

—Te amo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen sentir querida :') espero que esto haya compensado tanto tiempo de espera, mil disculpas, espero poder subir más rápidamente el siguiente. gracias a todos por la paciencia tambien!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lime, solo lime esta vez xD**

**Aviso: ayer subí el capítulo 6. Fijense bien porque probablemente el último que leyeron fue el 5 y si leen este directamente no van a entender nada xD**

* * *

— ¿Me… amas?

—Y con todo mi corazón. —Dijo Kory apoyándose más fuerte sobre su pecho y derramando lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Dijo él para luego besarle el cabello mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda.

—Es… son muchas cosas juntas. Tú no me amas.

—Kory, pequeña… no pienses mal, es solo que… también para mí las cosas pasaron muy rápido.

—¿La extrañas? ¿Vas a extrañarla en algún momento?

—Kory…

—Claro. —Dijo ella sin moverse, emitiendo una casi imperceptible risita irónica. —Este debe ser tu primer fracaso en tu vida. ¿No?

—Kory…

—No contestes. He nacido entre ebrios, he crecido entre prostitutas, he perdido a mi padre y a mis hermanos, he vivido en la calle escondiéndome para que mi madre no me encuentre y me haga hacer su trabajo. Y ahora… ahora que por fin amo, ahora que por fin me siento a gusto con alguien… resulta que ese alguien tiene dueña.

—¡Kory! —Dice separándola para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. No la extraño ni voy a extrañarla porque quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. Solo dame tiempo para poder volver a entregarme por completo a alguien. Y esto no tiene que ver con sexo. A esa mujer le entregué todo, Kory, y me pagó así. No le guardo rencor porque me siento mucho mejor, ni tampoco te hago responsable por sus actos pero por favor… entiéndeme. —Dijo suavizando la última palabra y pasando sus dedos por la mejilla rosada de su joven amante, ella bajó la mirada y asintió levemente, pero enseguida sintió cómo las fuertes y suaves manos que la acariciaban le levantaban con dulzura su cara quedando de nuevo frente a esos brillantes ojos azules.

¿Era capaz de tener sexo con ella, tratarla como a una novia, comprarle cosas, llevársela a vivir con él pero no de decirle que la amaba? Eso era algo que no entendía, pero prefirió el silencio.

—Eres hermosa. —Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

—Tú eres… casi el hombre perfecto. —Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, y aunque estaba llena de amor, tenía que admitir que no era sincera.

—Será mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana empieza la mudanza. —Decía él con el entusiasmo y la alegría reflejada en su mirada y en su amplia sonrisa.

—Sí. —Dijo ella volviendo a acurrucarse, no había sensación más hermosa que estar en los brazos de su amado después de hacer el amor.

—¿No quieres que vivamos los dos solos, tranquilos, en paz? No te noto muy entusiasmada.

—Ya sabes —Dijo ella sin soltarlo— me siento un poco… culpable. No voy a mentirte, es así como me siento.

—Ya deja eso, culpable deberías sentirte si te hubieses callado. Te quiero, preciosa. Duerme.

Y en tan solo segundos después ya la tenía dormida en sus brazos.

…

Despierto lentamente y miro a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? Y segundos después reacciono, estamos en la casa de playa de Dick. Y estoy desnuda a su lado, él está profundamente dormido. Debería sentir una felicidad enorme al recordar que hace dos meses estaba en la calle juntando porquerías para poder comer, y sin embargo siento la más profunda de las tristezas. También debería sentir felicidad porque dejó a su esposa por mí, eso no puede significar más que amor, ¿no? Pero eso no me hace sentir más que culpa. Igualmente fue culpa de esa zorra haberlo engañado… pero yo me metí con un hombre casado, eso me hace ser una puta también. ¿Y si ese niño sí es su hijo? Entonces deberíamos dejarlo todo para que él vuelva con la zorra. Suspiro y miro a Dick. Está profundamente dormido, con el cabello alborotado. Luce tan lindo, joven y despreocupado que no puedo evitar sonreír. Estoy llena de miedos y preocupaciones y él tan sereno. Lo amo pero tengo miedo.

Me levanto y él sigue durmiendo. No sé a qué hora nos dormimos anoche, ya son las diez y parece que fueran las seis, aunque hay un sol que parece que va a partir la tierra en dos.

Entro al baño, necesito una buena ducha para despertarme. El agua comienza a caer desde mi cabeza lentamente hacia mis pies y yo cierro los ojos. Coloco shampoo en mi mano y me masajeo lentamente el cuero cabelludo, se siente bien. Sigo por el acondicionador y en cuanto empiezo a enjuagarlo siento que se abre la puerta del baño. ¿Quién podrá ser? Sonrío ante mi pensamiento sarcástico.

—No sabía que estaba ocupado. —Me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándome travieso. Todavía está desnudo, con el pelo revuelto y cara de dormido. Es espantosamente sexy.

—¿Sabes? Debiste haber golpeado, ¿qué tal si no me estaba bañando?

—Escuché el ruido del agua. —Confiesa acercándose—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Le respondo juguetona olvidando en un instante todas mis preocupaciones.

—¿Y puedo hacer lo que quiera con todo lo que esté dentro de ella? —Me dice ingresando conmigo a la ducha. Yo río.

—¿Me enjabonas la espalda? —Le digo tendiéndole una esponja y el jabón.

—Claro. —Me dice tomando solo el jabón y comenzando a acariciarme. Oh, Dios.

Después de toquetearnos un poco en la ducha me lleva de nuevo a la cama. Este hombre es incansable… y me encanta.

…

Me visto, me ato el pelo con un rodete y voy hasta el auto. Me subo y enciende la música, increíblemente me siento contenta en este momento, quizás sea porque estoy a su lado o porque en las últimas horas lo hicimos dos veces.

Llegamos dispuestos a buscar algunas de sus cosas para llevarnos. Y digo sus cosas porque yo no tengo nada, aunque según él ahora serán nuestras.

Entro primera y me dirijo rápidamente a la habitación de Dick. Ya es mediodía y encuentro a Bárbara durmiendo con otro hombre. Cierro la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y me quedo parada del lado de afuera, estática.

—¿Pasa algo? —Me dice Dick al ver el horror en mis ojos.

¿Se lo digo? ¿No se lo digo? Se lo digo.

—Bárbara está con un hombre en tu habitación. —Le digo mirándolo fijamente en voz baja, muy baja. Y con el miedo de que se enoje o se ponga celoso, creo que estoy temblando.

—¿Con un hombre?

—Con un hombre. —Repito con cara de "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

—Realmente necesito sacar mis cosas de ahí.

¡Sí! Eso fue lo único que le molestó, a él realmente ya no le importa ella. Ya no siento nada de culpa, creo.

—Ya hice muchas cosas de las cuales debería sentir vergüenza, una más no me matará.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Me dice y creo que tiene miedo por mi reacción. No le respondo y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

—¡Bárbara! Necesitamos por favor que salgas de la habitación porque Dick necesita sus cosas, no es hora de dormir. —Digo gritando descaradamente como si se tratara de mi casa. Ambos reaccionan ante mis gritos y se sientan de un salto en la cama. El tipo es un pelirrojo pero no como yo, tiene el cabello más claro y aplastado, y es delgado.

—Estúpida sal de aquí. —Y me lanza una almohada a la cara tan despacio que cae antes de que llegue a mí, está roja como un tomate y su compañero parece una estatua.

—¿Qué te parece si sales tú de aquí? Luego tendrás todos los días de tu vida para acostarte con… ese, no sé su nombre. Necesitamos sacar un par de cosas y nos vamos. Así podrán vivir felices los tres. —Digo con una sonrisa al final de mi frase.

—¿Los tres? —Exclama el pelirrojo mirándola serio. Ella no contesta.

—Vamos afuera. —Le dice para por fin dejarnos entrar. Cuando van saliendo de la habitación nos encontramos de frente… los cuatro. Qué situación más incómoda.

—Roy. —Dice Dick mirando al amante de su ex esposa. Puedo notar la expresión de fatal sorpresa en su rostro. Se conocían.

—Dick lo siento…

—¿Lo sientes? "mejor amigo, hermano" ¿De qué otras formas me has llamado falsamente?

Su voz refleja una profunda ira y yo empiezo a deprimirme. Entonces sí le importa. Agacho la cabeza y lucho contra las lágrimas. Tal vez merezco esto, siento culpa otra vez.

—¿Eres el padre el niño del que supuestamente yo era el padre? —Sigue hablando Dick.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Dice Roy con tono incrédulo. Bárbara sigue callada y aunque estoy mirando al piso puedo sentir su desesperación.

—De tu hijo y el de Bárbara, que por cierto quería hacerme responsable.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es tuyo? No quieras lavarte las manos.

—Mira, amigo —Dice resaltando sarcásticamente ésta última palabra— el doctor que la asistió dijo perfectamente que ese embarazo es de hace diez días, y hace por lo menos treinta que no le toco un pelo.

Sigo mirando al piso. _Kory, intenta no llorar, intenta no llorar_.

—Roy no le creas, está mintiendo. —Dice ella rompiendo su silencio y sorprendiéndome, por lo que la miro con odio. —No estoy embarazada, está inventando todo.

Tanto Dick como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, está mintiendo descaradamente… otra vez.

—¿Vas a abortar otra vez? —Le digo sin disimular mi enojo. —Digo, por lo que hiciste cuando te embarazaste de ese tipo con el que te vi hace tiempo, ¿era un stripper o algo así?

—Cállate, mocosa. No sabes nada de mi vida.

—No le hables así a Kory. —Le advierte Dick pausadamente haciéndome aliviar por unos segundos. Aunque estoy confundida, ¿si no la quiere por qué está peleando con el amante de ella?

—No te preocupes, Dick —Lo tranquilizo—. Estaré afuera.

Y mientras ellos siguen discutiendo me siento en uno de sus amplios bancos de jardín y lloro. Nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida como en este último tiempo.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos Dick aparece con unas cuantas valijas con cosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le digo aun entre sollozos sin poder disimular mi curiosidad.

—Parece que quedaron en un ADN, no sé, eso ya no me incluye.

—¿Y si realmente es hijo tuyo?

—No lo es, estoy seguro. —Dice sonriendo. Yo me paro y lo sigo hasta el auto.

—¿Llevas ahí tu álbum de la boda?

Mierda, ¿por qué estoy largando todo sin pensarlo?

—¿Quieres saber qué hice con él? Lo arrojé a la basura luego de hacerlo pedazos. —Sonrío.

—¿Por qué te enojaste con Roy? —Interrogo con las lágrimas a punto de salir otra vez.

—No es enojo, es… decepción. Yo nunca me habría metido con su esposa… si tuviera.

—¿Y eso qué? —Le digo con un tono de voz más alto, lo que lo hace sorprenderse. —Dices que me quieres pero te afectó ver a tu mujer con otro tipo. —Continúo hablando fuerte y mis lágrimas ya no pueden mantenerse en su lugar.

—Kory, no entiendes…

—Me quiero ir a mi casa. —Digo secándome las lágrimas e intentando bajar del auto, pero tiene seguro. Mierda. Detuvo el auto, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

—¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! —Repito llorando desconsoladamente y cada vez más.

—¡Basta! —Dice sacudiéndome los hombros y yo lo miro asombrada. No me esperaba eso. Bajo de nuevo la mirada y espero sus palabras. Pero inesperadamente, no llegan. Solo un fuerte abrazo, muy fuerte, acompañado de dulces besos en mi cuello, muy sinceros, tiernos y cálidos. Yo solo sigo llorando como lo vine haciendo todos estos días.

—Te prometo que pronto dejarás de llorar. —Me dice mirándome a los ojos con sus manos en mis mejillas. Para mi sorpresa veo que él también tiene sus ojos llorosos y aquí es donde me entra la confusión. ¿Llora por Bárbara? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo…

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por ella?

Él sonríe haciendo que un par de lágrimas caigan de sus ojos.

—No. De hecho estoy agradecido con Roy. Tal vez si no fuera por eso tú nunca me habrías dicho acerca del anterior.

—¿Entonces no soy la única culpable de destruir tu matrimonio?

—Ella es la única culpable —Me dice secándome las lágrimas —. Tú eres… —Suspira— un ángel que vino a darme el amor que nunca había recibido.

Lo abrazo y esta vez lloro de emoción. Es tan lindo que podría pasarme la vida entera mirándolo.

—Perdóname, Kory. —Me dice para luego darme un pequeño y largo beso en los labios. —Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 fui presionada a subir este capítulo hoy… así que Rain Durden acá está lo que prometí xD espero que mi pequeña Celestial Grayson pueda volver a leerme pronto :3**

**Y en general gracias a todos. Espero les haya gustado también este capítulo. Espero reviews n.n**


End file.
